


Honeymoon Dance

by ixia_ixora



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Honeymoon, M/M, Slow Dancing, established marriage!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ixia_ixora/pseuds/ixia_ixora
Summary: Dean and Cas enjoys a slow evening as they are on their honeymoon
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Honeymoon Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @sinnabonka 's birthday celebration. Happy birthday!

Dean stood up from the bed and stretched his arms over his head, his spine cracking. The sun was high in the sky, only a few clouds casting shadows over the beach outside of their window. The sound of his bare feet was the only one in the room, and as he leaned over to pick up his boxers he heard Cas wake up. 

“Enjoying the view?” Dean teased and wriggled his ass before putting on his boxers. Cas reached out a hand indicating that Dean should come back to bed. He did and crawled up onto Cas, laying his whole weight on his husband. Cas huffed and wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist. They melted into each other slowly drifted off in the land between awake and asleep. 

Next time Dean opened his eyes the room was bathed in a red light, the sun just over the horizon. He rubbed his eyes and started to untangle his legs from Cas’. 

“What’re you doing?” Cas murmured. Dean smiled.

“We need to eat,” Dean answered, “we’ve slept away the whole day.”

Cas scrambled over to the right side of the bed and reached for his phone, checking the time. He leaned back into the pillows and sighed. “Kiss before you go?”

Dean looked down to hide his smile but went over to Cas anyway. He put his hands on either side of Cas’ face and leaned down to kiss him. Cas smiled against his lips and slowly slipped his tongue into Dean’s mouth, deepening the kiss. Dean laughed into the kiss pulling away from Cas. 

“Dude, we’re gonna starve,” he said. “Just give me ten minutes and I’ll be back.”

With that he kissed Cas’ nose and grabbed his wallet before he closed the door behind himself leaving Cas on the bed. 

When he came back Cas stood up from the bed, now having put on a t-shirt, and helped carry in the take away boxes. As Dean was getting out beers from the fridge Cas grabbed his phone and put on some slow music. He went up to Dean and hugged him from behind. 

“Watch the sunset with me before we eat?” he asked, his lips moving against Dean’s neck. Dean turned around, snaking his arms around Cas’ neck. He started to sway lazily to the music, one hand reaching down to grab Cas’. The next song started playing but none of them was really listening to the song. Fire red sunbeams poured in through the open glass door and bathed the whole room in soft, warm light. Cas pressed his hand on Dean’s lower back, getting them as close as possible.

“You’re wearing my t-shirt,” Dean whispered as he lay his head down on Cas’ shoulder. 

“I can take it off if you don’t want me to use it.” 

“No of course not.” Dean started to panic, still not used to being in a relationship with Cas. Or any relationship at all. “You know,” he drew in a sharp breath, “everything that is mine is yours. Now that we are married.”

Cas gave Dean’s cheek a peck. “Yeah, I know.” He pressed Dean closer. “The same goes for you.” 

Dean snuggled into Cas’ neck. 

“I can still take it off if you don’t want me to use it,” Cas repeated. Dean raised his eyebrow at the innuendo he hadn’t heard the first time. 

“I’d very much like that,” he kissed Cas, “but maybe after dinner?”

Cas nodded. They continued to sway softly to the music as the sun went under the horizon and the room dimmed to a dark grey. The playlist was coming to an end and now they were barely moving, just holding around each other. Cas was resting his chin on Dean’s shoulder and their warmth seeped through their shirts, keeping each other warm even after the sun had set.

“Where are we heading to tomorrow?” Cas asked, his throat vibrating against Dean’s collarbone.

“I want to take you to a restaurant in Charleston.” Dean moved his fingers into the hair in the nape of Cas’ neck. “It’s a five hour ride from here.”

“That sounds lovely,” Cas hummed in approval. 

As the food went cold, Dean and Cas kept each other warm, tightly holding on to each other. 

Later Dean got to take off Cas’ t-shirt before he smothered wet kisses down his body. An hour later the moon stood high on the sky, casting white light onto their glinting wedding bands. 

  
  
  



End file.
